MLP: The New Elements of Harmony
by anissa1999
Summary: There is a new generation of the Mane 6, with the Elements of Harmony by their side. But not all their lives are cream and sugar. See how their problems unfold one after the other in front of them. Will they cause chaos instead of stop it? CHAPTER 5 UP! No longer accepting OC's.
1. A Painful Song

My second MLP story here, this time it's a chapter fic **and **includes my own OCs. So please, enjoy the program. :) /)*(\

**Chapter One- A Painful Song**

Their words stung her like bees. The other foals would say mean things about her family. Harsh things. As she walked down the rainy streets of Ponyville, two colts kept taunting her.

"You were a big mistake in this world!" the yellow one sneered, hitting her with his back hoof. She narrowed her magenta eyes but kept walking.

"Yeah, DJ, mares shouldn't be together! Your moms must be total sickos!" the second one, a navy blue one, spat.

The white filly turned on them. "You shut your mouths about my moms! They're greater ponies than you'l ever be!" she said angrily, stomping her hoof on the ground. The colts seemed worried at first, but the yellow foal said after that, "One is a dumb raver and the other plays a crappy violin? Yeah ri-" He couldn't finish because DJ had bucked him right in the face. He thudded down to the concrete path, his mouth and nose starting to gush blood.

Navy Skies, who was the blue colt, stumbled back some. But he didn't have time to run.

"I'm s-sorry!" Navy pleaded, kneeling down.

She glared down at him. How pitiful. "It's too late for sorries," she growled. Before he could even think about leaving, DJ went ahead and got him on the side. He slid right next to Flasher, the yellow colt, his side turning more black and blue than his coat.

DJ looked down at their crippled bodies, then felt the tingling of ponies staring at her, gaping. She heard a couple of them saying things.

"She really is a demon…"

"I knew she was bad from the start."

"Somepony call the hospital!"

She crouched, ashamed yet steamed; the rain didn't help to cool her down at all. It only fueled her anger. A few ponies walked toward her, but she turned and ran just in time before they got her.

Unfortunately, she ran straight into one of her mothers' old friends, Carrot Top. She had seen the whole thing. DJ sheepishly smiled and said, "Uh… Hi, Mrs. Carrot Top…"

The orange mare narrowed her eyes. "I'm telling your mother right now. Come with me."

As she followed her away from the crowd gathered around Navy and Flasher, she asked, "Which one?"

"Octavia."

"Oh…" Vinyl was much better at handling things. She just took away her electronics for a week and said nothing else. She was just awesome like that. Octavia, on the other hoof, gave lectures. Lon, tiring lectures. Then took awy all of her stuff for a month. Secretly, DJ liked Vinyl way more.

Carrot Top led the way to what appeared to be a decked out treehouse, with strobe lights, subwoofers, and everything. She knocked on the door. DJ shuffled her hooves as they waited for somepony to answer.

Octavia opened the door. Her black mane was messy and she had earwarmers on. Dub Trot music blasted from inside. "Come inside quickly," the cellist almost yelled. DJ smiled for a split second befoe going insie with Carrot Top.

"Vinyl!" Octavia called to her wife, who ws upstairs and playing the music. "Turn it down, we have guests!" The music stopped and the white pony ran downstairs.

Her red eyes hopped from DJ to the angry Carrot Top, then back at DJ. "Okay… what happened, dude?" she questioned, partially not wanting to know the answer.

"Cello Scratch here kicked two colts. It's so bad they're getting medical attention right now," Carrot Top summed up. The unicorn filly scowled at the orange pony: for using her real name and telling them what happened. DJ could have come up with a lie really quick, but her plans were changed.

The room when shockingly quiet. Vinyl's eyes widened, and Octavia's went to thin slices of disapproval.

"It wasn't my fault! They were making fun of our family!" DJ burst through the silence barrier.

Octavia shook her head. "But that does _not _mean you can go around kicking your friends."

"They are not my friends and will never be my friends!" DJ growled.

Carrot Top backed out of the household to let them argue in private. She knew how nasty an argument in the Scratch-Pie family could get. It got very nasty.

DJ gazed up at Vinyl. "So… does this mean I'm grounded from my electronics for a week?"

"Oh, I think you'll be getting much more longer than a week cuz your talking to Tavi." Vinyl pushed her daughter toward Octavia and left the room, her hooves thumping angrily across the floor.

Octavia waited for her to leave, then asked, "What did these two colts say to you, exactly?"

"They said I was a mistake and that you were sickos!" DJ responded with outrage, about to tears.

Now, Octavia and Vinyl were used to this type of taunting. It happened every day. DJ wasn't, since she was only just past getting her cutie mark- a record disk with music notes surrounding it. She was so young that she didn't hear all of the words thrown at her own mothers.

"I don't know just the correct punishment for you yet, I'll talk with Vinyl later. But for now, no electronics or music, and no seeing your friends for a week,"

DJ's jaw dropped. A whole week with basically no fun? Her friends were the most fun colts and fillies she knew, and of course her music was her entire life.

"But it wasn't my fault! she retorted.

"No buts, young mare."

"But-"

"I **said **no buts, and that's final. Now go upstairs to your room and think."

Sighing, DJ nodded and walked upstairs. She heard Octavia talking to herself, but it was getting quieter as she got farther. "Now we'll have to talk to both of the colts' parents and tell Ms. Cheerilee what happened…"

DJ sat on her bed, sobbing hushedly. Was she really a mistake like everypony said? Was she even meant to live in Equestria?

So I'm now accepting OCs for the next chapter and onward! :) ONE PER PERSON. Just tell me name, coat, gender, eye color, friends, enemies, type of pony, bio, and anything else you think is impotant. I want most of them to be foals, but older ponies are good, too. I'll be checking through them often and update as much as possible. :


	2. Apples To Apples

The second chapter! :) Enjoy! PS: I do not own the name Apples to Apples, Mattel does.

**Chapter Two- Apples to Apples**

"Uh… Midnight? Are you sure about this?" A pale yellow colt with dirty blonde hair stared down through a hole in the clouds, his wings flapping furiously in anxiety. "Pa would be mad if we did." Sunset air blew through their manes lightly.

The black filly had a large blaster in her hooves, ready for fire. She had it aimed at Sweet Apple Acres. According to her plan, she would shoot it at the ground and the shock would knock all the apples out of the trees at once. Dragonfly thought this was a terrible idea, but Midnight seemed to enjoy it. Anything that had to do with explosions, she enjoyed it.

"Of coure I am! Got your muffs on?" she yelled over her own soundproof head gear. The colt snapped his on and looked down at his famiy's orchard, terrified of what the results would be.

"You ready?"

"No!"

"Well too bad!" She pulled the trigger and a blue sonic boom thrust out from the barrel. The earmuffs did nothing. The impact sent Midnight flying backward, dropping the gun as she went. Soon after, she caught herself and gazed over the cloud's edge to see what happened. Dragonfly went over to join the filly.

Apples were shaken off their trees, yes, but most of the trees themselves were on fire. Flames sparked from one trunk to another, and it wasn't long before Dragonfly's mother, father, sister, and aunts came rushing outside to see what happened.

"What n' tarnation was that sound? And why are** MAH BABIES ON FIRE?**"

"Woah, cool!"

"Wow, Dragon. What'd ya'll drag yerself inta this time?"

"Eeeeeeeeek! Mackie, do you think Dragonfly did this?"

"Eeyup!"

Dragofly and Midnight flew down to see them. His aquamarine eyes were huge in fear, seeing how angry his dad was. The red stallion's teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared. Dragonfy couldn't see how Midnight was getting amusement out of this, but she was snickering uncontrollably.

"What was that all about? **WHY DID YA SHOOT MAH BABIES?**" Applejack demanded, getting into their faces.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

Midnight and Dragonfly pointed at one another and exclaimed rushedly. They didn't want her temper to be unleashed on them. _Or_ Big Mac's, for that matter. He may have been silent, but he went on a ranting rampage when he was mad.

The orange pony raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Now, which one o' ya'll bought the gun?" Darned Element of Honesty. Worked every time.

"Me…" Midnight admitted, shuffing her hoof in the dirt.

"So who's ta blame here?"

"Me… but it was still Dragonfly's idea."

"**WHAT?**" He jumped up a few feet in the air at the accusation, hovering angrily. "Why would I do something like that?"

Apple Spice, his younger sister by a year, snorted, "'Cuz yer dumb like 'ny other colt in town."

"Don't say that about him!" Fluttershy insisted, shooting her daughter a look.

"Whoops."

Midnight began to creep off, but Big Mac stepped down on her tail, stopping her. She gazed up at him. "I'm not getting off the hook, am I?"

"Nnope." They walked off to tell Midnight's mother.

The fireponies came by soon and put out the roaring fires. Now the apple trees were soaked, overhydrated, and the apples were bruised and burnt.

Applebloom, now older and with her cuite mark, stood in the remaining ashes. "All're hard work… gone. N' it's _all that dumb flly's fault._"

Fluttershy sighed, "No more hanging out with any of your friends, especially Midnight Sky."

That's when Dragonfly's world crumbled to pieces. No more friends? Or Midnight? He had a small crush on her, even though she was so ambitious and a partier which was opposite of his demeanor; cautious, strong, and silent, just like his father. But that was why he liked her.

"If Granny was still here, she'd give you a lecture you'd never forget," Applejack said gruffly before going in the barn, Fluttershy kept away from his gaze and followed her. Applebloom only sniffed and turned away. Apple Spice sniggered, "Yer such an idiot." Dragofly rolled his eyes and went with her inside, slamming the door behind him.

After their late supper, Dragonfly tucked himself into bed himself and thought hard.

_If I can't see my friends…_

He peeked at his open window.

_Then I'll find my friends!_

Okay, that was Midnight Sky, sent in by… Midnight Sky. xD You guys may have heard about one of the characters that's gong to be in my next chapter. :) Ciao!


	3. The Lightning God

**Chapter 3- The Lightning God**

Lightning Bolt blasted through the sky like, well, a lightning bolt. The humid air cracked behind him, leaving the clouds freshly electrified. His hair was frizzy and had light flowing through it as though it was a circuit. Thunder roared in the distance, and rain drizzled down on him.

His family watched a few feet in the background, still in complete awe, no matter how many times they had seen him do it. Rainbow Dash smiled, Soarin' shouted, "You go, Lightning!" and UV Boom stood on her hind legs and shouted repeated times, "Do another one!"

The cyan colt was the provider for the lightning and thunderbolts during rainstorms. Normally, yes, the Weather Team could do it themselves. But when they saw the immense amount of energy he contained when he was just born, they knew he was destined for great things and privileges. This was his most honored one.

With great speed, he sent out the most shocking and powerful bolt, along with the loudest thunder. He hovered in midair, seeing the weather ponies' signal and the clouds began to fizzle out. His chest heaved heavily as he panted- conducting energy took a lot of work.

UV raced up to him, her icy blue eyes wide with excitement. "That was amazing, as always!" she congratulated. "Your storms are always the best to watch."

"Thanks, sis," Lightning said. He shook out his mane and started his way over to their house, but pink magic swarmed around him. "Huh?"

"Oh, no you don't," UV said, her horn glowing. "You must be tired." She floated him back, using her power so he didn't have to fly himself. "And here's a tip," she grunted as she followed behind him. "Lay off the pie."

Lightning grinned sheepishly, blushing.

UV rolled her eyes and they landed next to each other on the plush cloud porch.

Rainbow slapped him hard on the back with kindness. "Atta boy," she laughed. His mother's magenta eyes matched his own, each filled with the fire of pride. Soarin' winked at his son. Lightning took off his goggles and placed them on the hat hanger.

His alicorn sister walked into the house with her family trotting behind. "So," she said, facing them. "What should we do?"

"_I _have to go to the Wonderbolts reunion tonight, I need to get ready!" Soarin' quickly said, suddenly panicking. Wings buzzing, he zoomed upstairs to his room, leaving the other three in his smoky dust.

"And _I _have an important meeting with Applejack and Big Mac. Something about pressing cider for them for this coming Cider Season." Rainbow licked her lips. "I might finally get to try some of my own this year!" She took off in a dash back to the ground of Ponyville.

UV watched them go, then turned to Lightning with a smile. "Do you have any... plans?"

"Uh... well I have to go see my-"

"NOYOUDON'TSTAYHERE!" The multi-hue maned mare shoved her face into her, tears welling up in her eyes. "You haven't spent time will me all spring! You and your storm making have gotten in the way of our bonding!" Her eyes grew huge to the size of sparkling diamonds and she pouted. "Please?"

He frowned, then ruffled her mane. "Fine," he laughed. "What did you want to do?"

UV Boom scratched her chin, then answered, "Splash in the rain puddles!"

His head moved up and down as her body did the same hopping movement. "Okay, calm down and let's go!"

She froze in midair and zipped down to the ground as though it was a race. "Catch ya on the far side of Equestria!" she threw over her shoulder.

"In your _dreams_!" Lightning shouted, speeding down to her level, then leaving her off in a blast of blue lightning.

"Hey!" The two siblings changed positions before finally crash-landing into the same tree. They popped their heads out, faced each other's now leafy heads, then laughed. Tree sap was spread on their manes, heads, and bodies.

UV groaned, "We'll need a quick shower now, won't we?"

"Uh, yeah."

After grabbing a rain cloud and washing themselves off, Lightning Bolt and UV Boom walked calmly along the paths of Ponyville. The air smelt of fresh rain and dew hung on the leaves and grass. Puddles were spread across the sidewalk, perfect for the filly and her jumping-into-puddles plan.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Lightning said once he halted. His sister stopped and looked at him expectantly. "I'll take a quick look at how Ponyville is coping after the storm, while you jump in all the puddles your little heart desires. Deal?" He spat on his hoof.

UV thought about it, then nodded and shook saliva-coated hooves.

"I'll meet you by the gazebo afterwards!" Lightning took off, while UV continued to act like a maniac as she hopped in the rain, laughing like one, too.

First place, the town square. Lighting stared down as he came by, watching the Ponyvillians scurry around. A certain gray and blonde pegasus saw him and waved, her wall eyes twinkling. Lightning waved politely back; he didn't mind her much, but when he did, it was usually when she was being a klutz.

Once he finished, he flew over to the Canterlot Sculpture Gardens. Statues of many dotted across the now wet grass, shining as the run reflected on the dew and the stone's water drops. He always felt a sense of serenity when seeing this place. Power, wisdom, as if all of Equestria lay in his hooves.

One statue, a mare holding a flag, resembled victory. This was supposedly the general of the Ponyville army during the Great Pony War, Ga. Madame Shooting Star. Since she was a female, fillies and mares felt respect when they saw her. Girls could be strong no matter how girly they were; just look at Fluttershy. Or Apple Spice.

Another, a lion and pony joining paws/hooves, showed harmony between races. Or was it a griffon? Lightning couldn't tell from up there, but he knew it was very important to how the Equestria society was. Without equality, where would all the goats, mules, griffons. and donkeys live?

Lightning's gaze caught a terrifying one: Discord, who resembled Chaos. All his mixed up parts gave anypony the chills. And it was rare when somepony as brave as Lightning would do that.

The pegasus squinted and noticed how his chest held a massive amount of drops; it was gleaming like crazy. He shrugged and turned to continue before a dark and mysterious voice made him freeze.

"Oh my, looks like we have another wonderful victim. How exciting!"

Lighting twisted around as quick as a whip and almost dropped out of the sky. "O-oh... my... C-Celest-tia...


	4. Escapees

_As you may have noticed, I am no longer accepting OC's. Why, you may ask? I have too many entries already. xD I do promise to have 1-2 in the next few chapters, but probably not any more. If your character doesn't appear in this story, maybe another one? :)_

_Anywho, DJ makes a comeback in this part. You all seem to like DJ the most (she's one of my favorites), so here ya go._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escapees**

"I'm so **bored**!" DJ groaned, shoving her face into her pillow. Her horn almost tore a hole through the fabric. "I freaking **hate **being grounded!" But she knew nopony could hear her; Vinyl and Octavia had left her alone to go to the local club. They said they were only playing music there, but DJ knew they would be doing more than that... much more. She sighed and flipped onto her back where she could see the poster on her ceiling.

"Life Is A Blessing" it screamed to her. A picture of a newborn foal smiled down at her. DJ only grimaced and used her magic to throw her pillow at it. If life was a blessing, why wasn't her life great? All it brought her was pain and sadness. The filly wasn't emo, obviously, but in this case it was true. Why couldn't her parents have been, you know, normal?

She kept hitting the ceiling with her magic, the beginnings of tears forming from the corner of her eyes. "Why can't something good just come soaring through my window?" she muttered and shut her eyes.

Really, she should have been careful of what she wished for. Right at that moment, a yellow and orange blur broke through her window, sending glass every which way. DJ's eyes jerked open and she looked over to see a pegasus colt. "Dragonfly?" she cried, not knowing whether to be happy, surprised, or scared. Maybe all three.

He looked up at her and said, "DJ! Thank Celestia above you're here!" Dragonfly tackled her to the glass covered floor. They squirmed for a few awkward moments until the pegasus finally let her up. She got back on her bed and started yelling at him.

"What in the hoof are you doing here?"

"Do you know what my parents will do to me once they found out you broke my window?"

"Get out of my house you... you THING!"

Dragonfly narrowed his eyes slightly. "I came here to see if you wanted to ditch this place."

"Are you grounded, too?" DJ asked, her voice softening.

"Eeyup."

She smiled, then dawned on an important question. "Wait, how do I leave without getting caught?"

"You grab onto my legs, of course," Dragonfly answered matter-o-factly, stretching out his wings. "When I jump out the window, you jump after me and grab my hind legs, okay?"

DJ stared at him. "Are you crazy?" she demanded. "I _can't_ make a jump that far!"

The colt stood on the window pane. "Of course you can. Trust me."

Hesitantly, DJ walked over to him, avoiding the glass as best as she could, then shuffled her hooves. "R-Ready," she said, but there was no bravery in her tone.

He nodded, then flapped his wings and leapt. Immediately, DJ ran to the window and prepared to follow, but tripped. Her stomach made a flip flop as she fell over the edge and began falling.

Curse really tall cottages.

* * *

UV Boom galloped about the wet and darkened Ponyville streets, sobbing, heart pounding. "Lightning! Where are you?" she screamed. "Lightning Bolt!" It had been over an hour since he had disappeared, and boy did it scare the living heck out of the family. UV insisted on searching by herself and blamed it on her for not staying with him. And, so far, he was nowhere to be seen in Ponyville.

Then she saw it; Mrs. Rarity's boutique. UV knew that both Rarity and her daughter would be disgusted about the mud on her hooves and hair, but they'd have to put up with it. She charged into the door and cried "I need help!"

A pine green unicorn rushed downstairs, her curled, royal purple mane bouncing. "Oh my Celestia, what happened?" she exclaimed, running a hoof through her dirt-ridden hair. Her dragon eyes were sparked with true worry.

"L-Lightning is gone a-and I can't f-find him!" she weeped, wrapping her hooves around her friend's chest. "Fire Ruby, you have to help me find him!"

Fire Ruby stroked her hoof through the younger mare's rainbow mane. "Calm down, UV. We'll start a search party. My folks are sleeping, but they'll be fine without me tonight," she whispered. "First, of course, I need to wash your coiffure." Unwillingly, UV followed her upstairs where the unicorn gave her a silent and quick washing.

When they stepped out of the boutique, both were equipped with belts that held a flashflight, walkie-talkie, and a megaphone.

"Ready to search?" Fire Ruby asked the filly.

"Ready to search. Let's go round up some more friends!"

* * *

The duo first went to Sweet Apple Acres. If anypony knew Lightning well, it was Apple Spice. They had a... thing for each other. A connection of some sorts. Besides, what better place to start than there? Lightning absolutely _loved _apple pie.

UV Boom rapped on her window a few times before the stubborn red mare literally broke the window and hissed, "What have Ah told ya'll about gettin' mah beauty sleep? Ya'll know Ah get cranky when Ah don't get it."

"Not any more cranky than usual," Fire Ruby muttered from ground level.

The alicorn pouted. "Please help us find Lightning! He's missing and-"

At once, Apple Spice sped off and came back with a flashlight in her mouth. "Thay mo more," she said through the device. "Vell vind em n a fiffy."

"Thank you so much, Spicey! Let's go-o-o-O!" She was shoved off the edge as the earth pony jumped out of her broken window and landed safely on the ground. Luckily, UV caught herself.

"One last pony left..."

* * *

"Oh, hi guys!" A brown pegasus with bright blonde hair met face to face with the team. "Why you so late up in night?"

"We're tryin' ta find Lightnin'," Apple Spice drawled.

"And we need a great flyer to help us." Fire Ruby smiled, hoping the compliment would help.

"I've looked all over and he's gone! You could help fly over and look," said UV Boom.

The ditz grinned wide. "Okiedokielokie!" she sang.

UV nodded and faced the other mares. "Okay, now that we have Muffin, we can begin our quest."

"LET'S GO!" The mares screamed at the top of their lungs, ignoring how a few ponies gave them weird looks from inside their houses.

* * *

_Well this one had a lot of jumping and broken windows, huh? But that's besides the point here. I would like somepony to draw some FANART! :D I want any kind of picture (pony, human, ect...) of any kind of scene (storm scene, search scene, tree fire scene, etc...) and PM it to me (from whatever website you like as long as it's accessible.) Whoever I vote does the best pic will get theirs as the cover image. :D _

_DJ: white unicorn with red eyes, brown and black mane like Vinyl's, and a record cutie mark_

_Apple Spice: red earth pony with green eyes, freckles, pink hair like Fluttershy, fetlocks, and an eightnote with apples as the end part cutie mark._

_Dragonfly: butter yellow pegasus with orange hair like Big Mac's, freckles, blue eyes, and three dragonflies as a cutie mark_

_Fire Ruby: green unicorn with curled purple hair, dragon-like blue eyes, a dragon tail, and a fire ruby as a cutie mark_

_Muffin: brown pegasus with blonde mane like Derpy's, blue eyes, and a muffin cutie mark_

_Lightning Bolt: cyan blue pegasus with dark blue hair like Soarin', magenta eyes, and a lightning bolt cutie mark._

_If you want to do any other ponies, ask me about what they look like in a PM. :)_


	5. Hunting You Down

_I'm updating so quickly. And I'm proud of that. ;) But since I bet most of you were wondering what was behind Lightning..._

_This is the wrong chappie for that answer. *trollface*_

_But now we follow the four mares adventure as they hunt him down. Including a few OC's (finally.) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Hunting You Down**

So began Fire Ruby, Muffin, and UV Boom's search for the blue stallion. Unfortunately, they didn't know a clue about finding things. Or ponies, for that matter. So the first thing they looked for? Something to eat and a book about being a detective.

"Okay," UV began as they trotted down the roads of Ponyville. "Where are we going to eat? We can't look on an empty stomach." _That was a lame excuse_. She thought, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Pony Joe's!" suggested Muffin, waving her hooves around as she hovered in the air.

"Uh, no."

"Darn it..."

Fire Ruby cast a wayward glance at their undecided leader. "I thought detectives ate donuts all the time. You know, like police ponies," she stated, arching a brow.  
Muffin nodded swiftly in agreement, but Apple Spice put a hoof on her stomach and said, "Can we just hurry it up, here? Ah'm starvin' ."

Seeing how all the other girls were against her decision, UV facehoofed and muttered, "Alright, fine. But we each get ONE donut."

"Aw..." Muffin pouted.

They marched along to the donut shop. To make it more interesting, UV burst through the door and almost knocked the bell off. Mares and stallions turned and gave the quartet looks of both fear and confusion, but shrugged and continued whatever they were doing. "Good job, genius, now everyone knows that we're here," Apple Spice growled into the filly's ear.

"Oh shut up, they would have known anyways," the alicorn fought back quietly and walked over to the counter, the three other partly ticked ponies on her tail. Pony Joe saw them and a wave of wonder washed him.

"Hey girls. Why're ya up so late? It's almost 8," he asked, crossing his hooves over the bar table.

UV sat on one of the chairs and said crossly, "We can stay up as long as we want. We're looking for Lightning. Apple Spice nodded, glaring at the tan stallion.

"But we don't know how to," Muffin pointed out, but UV jabbed her elbow in her side before she could say more. "Hey, that ouched..."

Fire Ruby took a seat next to them. "She's right. We have no experience whatsoever."

Pony Joe picked up a glass from under the table and started washing it with a rag. "Want some advice?" he asked, his green eyes bearing into UV's blue. "Sometimes you have to ask around town for anything. Ask random ponies on the block if they've seen him."

UV's eyes twinkled like sapphires. "That's a great idea!" she exclaimed and raced outside. Fire Ruby blinked, watching her go, then faced Pony Joe and said, "Thanks a lot!" The unicorn used her baby blue magic to lift Muffin, who was spinning around in her chair, and they bailed the place.

"Uh... you sure you guys don't want a donut?" Pony Joe called after them.

Of course the group could hear him, but they were too busy and ignored his yell. "Okay, gals, find somepony and we'll talk to them," UV commanded. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a light brown colt with copper-red hair. She galloped over to him.

"Hello, there, Mister..." began UV, her voice fizzling at the end of her sentence.

The pony turned to her. "Gizmo," he said, raising his eyebrow at her sudden appearance.

The alicorn grinned. "Mister Gizmo. Have you seen a colt named Lightning Bolt anywhere?"

Gizmo tapped his hoof under his chin for a few seconds, then asked, "You mean the one whose lightning struck the Town Hall? I had to fix that, you know." UV had just noticed that his cutie mark was a wrench and nodded.

"That'd be him. So have you?"

"No, but I don't think I want to." With a swish of his tail he started his way back along the streets. Well, until a rosie aura pulled him back. He kicked his legs franticallly, trying to escape her pull. "Let me go!"

"Not until you promise to help us find Lightning!" she snapped.  
Gizmo looked at the other fillies and couldn't help blushing a light shade of red at seeing Muffin smile innocently. "Ugh, fine," he finally agreed.

UV dropped him back down and cheered, "Yes! We win again!"

"Again?" Gizmo asked sharply, standing up from the concrete and brushing himself off.

"Hush up and let's go find him!" The four mares shouted in unison. But as they ran off into the dark red sunset, Apple Spice shouted to them, "Ah don't think this is what Pony Joe meant!"

* * *

Meanwhile, DJ was falling to her death and screaming. "Dragonfly you idiot! Catch me!" she cried.

All of a sudden, she landed on something soft that wasn't grass. She glanced around, then noticed Dragonfly a few feet above her. "Wait, so if you didn't catch me, who did?" she wondered aloud, almost going into panic mode. DJ looked down and saw a pony she didn't know.

It was a white colt with coal-black hair. He saw that she was staring at him and dropped her in surprise.

DJ picked herself up and glared at him with her ruby eyes. "Oops, sorry," the colt said, stifling a chuckle. "I'm Casper, by the way."

She opened her mouth to say a smart comment, then stopped. He _had_ saved her life, after all. Wouldn't it be mean to start yelling at him? "Uh, thanks. I'm DJ. And that's Dragonfly." She lifted a hoof toward the butter-yellow pegasus.

They stood there for an awkward moment, then Casper said, "Hey, do you happen to know who Lightning Bolt is?"

The white filly nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, there are four other mares looking for him. And some other colt, but he looked like he was being dragged along with them."

Dragonfly winced as DJ abruptly stood on her back hooves and hissed, "**They forgot about _us_? And brought a _colt_ along with them? Without _me_?**"

Casper shrugged. "Apparently. So what?"

"We have to find them and MURDER THEM!" she growled before galloping off.

The two colts stared after her, then sighed at once and chased after her.

* * *

_Oh, DJ and her envy. What would we do without her?_

_Casper belongs to ggrey22._  
_Gizmo belongs to Auto-Assist._  
_Thanks for your submissions! I'm also looking forward to any sort of fan-art; I have none so far. :( But ah well._

_Also I put up a poll on my profile. Check it out and vote. :3_


End file.
